Second Chance
by snowbeam12
Summary: Hiccup doesn't have the heart to kill a dragon when he is chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Instead of trying to tell his father he can't do it he decides that running away from Berk is the only option he has. Without Hiccup around the Red Death still haunts Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Read & Review. Snowbeam12
1. Chapter 1

**_So, I just wanted to write a How to Train Your dragon fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. I will try to update this as often as I can._**

 ** _I do not own any of the how to train your dragon characters but I do own the other character and dragons._**

 ** _Enjoy. And please leave me a review on what you think._**

 ** _SNOWBEAM12_**

A SECOND CHANCE

A young Viking was silent as he packed several bags. He wore a green tunic, black pants and a brown vest. He kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one would walk into his room. His father was in a meeting with Gothi and Gobber. He knew his father was proud that Hiccup had been chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. He wanted nothing to do with killing that dragon. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and walked downstairs. Outside he was closing the door when an axe was embedded into the wall barley missing his head. He spun around and came face to face with a very angry Astrid.

"What have you been up to? No one just gets as good as you. Especially you." She growled, jerking the axe out of the wall. He gulped and quickly ducked under her before he took off running. Once he'd gotten into the forest he ducked into the shadows to make sure Astrid hadn't followed him. Once he was sure he began to sneak deeper into the forest.

Hiccup was silent as he walked through the woods leading to the small cove where he held a secret. He had straps around him to form a type of suit. He was silent as he glanced around, making sure he was followed before he stepped into the cove. A midnight black dragon laid in the son asleep. The young Viking walked over silently. He dropped the bag of fish he had been carrying.

"Eat up Toothless. We're leaving." He stated frowning. He walked over and started to adjust the prosthetic tail fin making sure everything was working correctly. Toothless grumbled and moved to tail before going back to eating the cod. Hiccup gasped and stumbled, falling backwards. He glared at the dragon who only made a noise that sounded like laughing. Hiccup smiled at the dragon that had quickly become his best friend.

It was just after nightfall Hiccup climbed into the saddle on the dragon's back. Toothless roared before he took to the skies. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder as Berk became nothing more than a speck the higher into the sky they flew.

 **SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Hiccup silently sat on Toothless' back in silence looking down at the small village he had begun. He smiled watching as children and adults alike walked around with dragons in peace. He glanced down at his dragon and smiled. He reached up and stroked his head. He wore a black and brown leather riding suit

"We've done good. The Strike Tribe is doing amazing. But we won't live in peace as long as the queen still lives on the North side of the island." Hiccup explained. He had created his tribe on what he now called dragon island which was a smaller island just north of the main island where the mountain that held the queen was located. Toothless nodded and turned when his rider used his foot to adjust the tail fin. They flew closer to the island to watch for anything involving the Red Death. Hiccup glanced to his side and smiled when a beautiful white Night Fury flew up beside him. A young woman was sitting on her back.

"Evening chief. Anything new?" she questioned smiling. He laughed and smiled at her. She had beautiful glossy red hair that she had pulled into a bun. She wore riding gear similar to his that had a strike class symbol on the chest.

"Asa." He stated smiling. He greeted the white night fury with a nod. Toothless spared her a silent glance before he looked back ahead of him.

"No. Everything seems peaceful this morning." He stated. He leaned over, gently grabbed her hand and kissed her. He smiled a tiny bit as she kissed him back.

"Let's head back to Dragon Island. We both of duties." He whispered softly. They both turned their Night Furies back to their island. When the chief landed, he was instantly surrounded by several of his people. The twenty-year-old looked at all of them.

"Chief several ships were spotted just outside the fog. We couldn't get a clear view of the symbol on the sails." A young woman stated. She was followed by a purple Deadly Nadder. Hiccup nodded, frowning. He hadn't seen them when he and Asa had been out but that didn't mean they weren't there just moving at a slow pace.

"Emilia, I want you to take Liam, Twist and Fireeyes out on patrol to see if you can find these ships. If you find them, keep your distance. Don't let them see you. You know what happens when most Vikings see dragons." Hiccup instructed. The young white haired woman nodded and climbed on the Deadly Nadder named Twist. He climbed off Toothless silently and walked towards the Great Hall. Toothless followed him.

"Bud…what if it's my dad? He could have figured out where the nest was." Hiccup muttered to the Night Fury as they walked.

"What that be a bad thing? Hiccup…it's been 7 years since you ran away. You created an amazing village. You have people who support you…but have you stopped to think that maybe he misses you?" Asa stated, walking up behind her. Toothless gave the white night fury a warning growl when she ran over to him. Hiccup laughed a tiny bit watching. He glanced down at the woman down beside him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't want anything to do with him. He treated me horrible. I would tell him Snotlout treated me so badly and he didn't do anything. I was called Hiccup the Useless in front of him and he didn't care. He was probably happy when I vanished. Him and everyone else on that damn island." He grumbled. She suddenly smacked his arm. He looked at her confused until a small child waddled out of the Great Hall. She looked like a smaller version of Hiccup before he'd had his growth spurt.

"D-D-Daddy." The child cried, slowly walking over to Hiccup and Asa. Hiccup leaned down and scooped the small child up in his arms. Asa gently ran her fingers through the small girl's hair. She giggled happily, looking up at her mother with the same green eyes as her father.

"What would I do without you two?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against his wife as he held his daughter close.

 ** _Well there was that chapter. I do not own any of the how to train your dragon characters. I only own my characters. Please leave a review or comment on what you think. And any ideas will be read and greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Until next time, SNOWBEAM12_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well here is the next chapter to second chance. Though before I start I do have a question to ask._**

 ** _Is a Deadly Nadder of the sharp class or the tracker class? I had thought from How to Train Your Dragon: Race to The Edge that they'd said a Deadly Nadder was of the sharp class. But dragon Wikipedia has it classified as tracker class so I'm just a tiny bit confused? Does anyone know for sure which it is?_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN DRAGON CHARACTERS. Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought._** ** _?_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**

Second Chance

Astrid had tried to follow Hiccup into the woods but gave up when she saw no sign of the weak Viking. She was about to head home when she saw fly over her head. As she jerked her head up and got a closer look she realized it was a dragon but never before had she seen one with such dark scales. Her heart stopped when she remembered Hiccup was still in the forest.

"He could be hurt. Now I got to find him." She muttered. She had a tight grip on her axe as she stepped deeper into the forest. She saw a small opening in among the stones and inched in closer. She stepped into the cove and looked around in amazement. Never before had she seen such a place on Berk. As she was looking around she noticed something shine on the ground as the sun hit it.

"What is that?" she whispered as she stepped closer. A small dagger laid abandoned on the ground close to the water. She bent down to pick it up to get a closer look only to see the letters HHH carved into the hilt. She looked around and saw something black and shiny on the ground close to the weapon. She reached out and picked up one, examining it. She could tell it was a dragon scale but it was almost a midnight black color.

"Hiccup where are you?" she whispered. She quickly stood up and ran back to the village. She ignored the twins and Snotlout as she ran to the great hall. Stoick was sitting in his chair listening to Bucket and Silent Sven complaining about his sheep again.

"Chief, Bucket here seemed to insist on make noises all hours of the night, scaring my sheep." Sven complained, gesturing to the Viking next to him. Before either could make another argument, Astrid barged in.

"Astrid, what is the meaning of this?" Stoick demanded standing up. Astrid opened her hand, reviling the small dagger and the dragon scales.

"Hiccup is missing." She stated.

 **SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Astrid was silent as she sat at a table in the great hall, shining her axe. She glanced over at the twins as they were trying to prank a sleeping Snotlout. She only sighed and shook her head, knowing that was going to end badly. She glanced over at the empty table were Hiccup used to sit and sketch.

For the first four years after he'd vanished, Stoick refused to believe his only son, his heir, was dead. He sent search party after search party looking for him but all returned with nothing. The chief refused to accept that his son was dead. He had already lost his wife to the beasts. Gobber was the most torn up about the loss of his apprentice. His work in the forge had almost doubled but he refused to take anyone else as an apprentice.

Snotlout was the least torn up, saying to anyone that would listen that Hiccup the Useless was finally out of their hair. Even seven years after his disappearance Snotlout was still overjoyed.

Astrid jerked her head up when she heard an angered yell. Snotlout shot up off the bench, his hair drenching wet. The twins had managed to dump a bucket of water each on his head. Ruffnut laughed and took off running out of the Hall with Tuffnut right on her heels. Astrid raised an eyebrow, watching the Viking get to his feet.

"Astrid, babe, how could you let them do that?" Snotlout complained walking over to her. She rolled her eyes and stood up, going to walk out.

"Can you believe the four of us used to pick on Hiccup the Useless together? And now they're as useless as him." Snotlout laughed. Astrid growled and punched him square in the face.

"I DIDN'T help you pick on Hiccup! I had nothing to do with that! I ignored what you did! And Tuffnut and Ruffnut are more Viking than you will ever be!" she snapped when he hit the floor. As she walked past she dropped her axe handle down on his stomach.

"And I'm not your babe." She snapped as she walked past. Snotlout groaned, clutching his stomach as he got to his feet.

"She'll change her mind when I'm announced next chief." He muttered as he walked off to find his uncle. Stoick was sitting in the main room of his hut as the table. Hiccup's chair sat dusty and unused. He was drinking a cup of mead when Snotlout walked in.

"Chief, how long until you announce me as your heir? It's obvious Hiccup the Useless is dead." Snotlout questioned. Stoick glared at his nephew, standing up.

"Do NOT call my son that!" he growled, "You will never be chief as long as I am alive!" With that he turned and stormed out. He had barley closed the door when he felt someone behind him. He turned and saw Fishlegs. The young Viking was fiddling with some cards in his hands.

"Fishlegs what can I do for you?" the chief questioned. The twenty 22-year-old was shaking.

"Well…Chief…Stoick…sir. I've been thinking and…we haven't found the dragon's nest yet. And well…what if WE can't find it?" Fishlegs questioned. Stoick frowned, looking down at him.

"Of course, we'll find it. It's not invisible." Stoick stated, frowning. Fishlegs quickly shook his head.

"No! I mean…what if we, us humans, can't find it? What if only a dragon can find it? I mean have we ever even tried to find the nest with a dragon leading us?" Fishlegs questioned. Stoick's eyes brightened as he slapped the young man on the back.

"Fishlegs, you're a genius!" He stated before he walked to the Great Hall, calling an emergency meeting. It didn't take very long to gather everyone. Stoick stood in front of his chair, looking at everyone.

"Fishlegs has come up with an idea that I am ashamed we hadn't thought of before. We can't find the nest because we are the beasts. Gobber I want that Gronkle in the training academy strapped to a boat now. Everyone else, get ready to leave. This war with those beasts ends now!" Stoick announced.

 ** _Well everyone there is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. And I just wanted to make a teeny tiny comment. A review was posted about there not being any Hicctrid and I just wanted to say that I promise there will be. Just not in any of the now chapters. Sorry._**

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a review on what you thought! Until next time, SNOWBEAM12_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well here is the next chapter to second chance._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN DRAGON CHARACTERS. Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought._** ** _?_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**

Second Chance

Hiccup was silent as he sat in the Great Hall. He couldn't help but smile as Toothless and Glimmer laid curled around his chair. His daughter was playing with Toothless' prosthetic tail fabric while he slept. He glanced up when the door was opened and Liam walked in with his Deadly Nadder, Fireeyes. He was quickly to his feet when he noticed blood running down Liam's arm and Fireeyes was limping.

"What happened?" he demanded, walking over to his rider. Liam looked at him, breathing hard. He bowed his head to his chief.

"We spooked them. It was an accident. A big man with a red beard spotted us as we were about to head back and I guess he thought we were going to attack." Liam whispered, explaining. Hiccup frowned and shook his head.

"He doesn't care if you attack or not. He saw a dragon and he wanted to kill it before it killed them." He growled. He looked over at Toothless and saw he'd woke up and was getting to his feet.

"Go see Mya and Elias. Have them patch you up. If you see Heather and Windshear tell them I need to speak with them." He stated, touching his young rider's shoulder. The young man nodded and turned to head to the healer's hut.

"Emilia and Twist were shot down!" Asa snapped, walking into the Great Hall just as Hiccup was about to sit down. He looked at his wife and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned frowning.

"Those ships shot down Emilia!" she snapped. Sylvia stumbled when she fell over Shimmer's tail trying to walk over to her parents. Shimmer moved her head quickly and caught the infant.

"Emilia is one of the best rider's here. There is no way she could have been shot down." Hiccup stated, carefully grabbing her hands. Asa looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Hiccup didn't want to believe it but his wife didn't cry over many things.

"Toothless! Let's go bud!" Hiccup called over his shoulder. The black night fury quickly bounded over to his rider. Asa followed on Glimmer as they went to investigate what was going on. Viking ships were getting closer to the main island as the two Night Fury riders flew out to see what was going on.

"Hiccup! The symbol!" she snapped. He looked down and saw the symbol for the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and growled. He used his foot to change the angle of the tail fin so he could go in for a closer look. Asa was quickly on his tail. He could see Twist on the deck of one of the ships, surrounded by Vikings. He looked around but didn't see the white hair that belonged to Emilia anywhere. He jerked his head when Asa suddenly dove into the water.

"Damn it!" he growled, going to dive in after her only for her to appear seconds later. She had Emilia in her arms.

"I have to get her back to Dragon Island." The chieftess stated. Hiccup only nodded, glancing at the ships.

"I'll free Twist and meet you back. If I don't come back in an hour do NOT come looking for me. You know I would have to have a damn good readon to leave you and Sylvia." He stated with a firm tone. She nodded, teary eyed. She quickly leaned over as he pulled his helmet from beside his saddle and kissed him hard.

"Be safe." She whispered. He smirked and nodded before he pulled the fireproof helmet on to cover his face and hair. He flew up into the sky.

"Plasma blast!" he ordered. He had to create a diversion so Asa and Shimmer could escape undetected. Toothless shot a purple ball of fire into the water close to the ship, causing the water to rock the boats. He quickly flew around to the other side and let out another plasma blast.

"Ok Toothless. Land on the deck. But be prepared to take off if it gets hostile." Hiccup ordered. Toothless let out a low growl of disapproval but landed on the biggest boat anyways. Hiccup glared at everyone before looked at the chief. Stoick glared at the boy angered.

"How dare you!?" he thundered. Hiccup sat tall on the dragon.

"Release the Nadder. She has done nothing to you! Turn back. You don't know what you're dealing with!" Hiccup snapped, demanding. He was a little taken back when Stoick gave a dry laugh.

"You think you can board my ship and order me around? I'm a bit stronger and bigger than you boy. And that demon is nothing more than something that needs to be killed to protect my people. And you won't stand in my way." Stoick sneered. Hiccup glared at his father.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" Hiccup repeated, hoping he would accept it into his thick skull. Stoick glanced over at the boat that held the Deadly Nadder. Hiccup and Toothless jerked around when they heard a pained shriek. He felt like his heart stopped when Spitelout killed the defenseless creature.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he growled, angered. Toothless growled, his eyes narrowing into slits. Hiccup gripped the reins tight, trying not to let the pain show in his eyes.

"Come on bud." He ordered. Toothless flew up into the air and flew back towards Dragon Island. Hiccup gripped the reins, tears threatening to fall. He jerked his helmet off and rubbed his eyes. He fought hard to make sure no harm came to a dragon and seeing one killed for no reason hurt him. He had no clue how he was going to tell Emilia. The young Viking loved Twist and he knew it was going to kill her when she found out. He had barley landed on the shore when an axe flew past his head. Out of instinct he ducked to not get hit. He looked up and saw Asa. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood there.

"Emilia…Emilia…she…" Asa cried. Hiccup walked over and took his wife into his arms.

"They're together now. In Valhalla." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Asa looked up at him, wide eyed.

"You don't mean…" she whispered. She couldn't form the words to ask. Hiccup nodded a tiny bit, resting his head against hers. Hiccup closed his eyes to hide the pain and fury he felt.

 ** _Well there is that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review on what you thought! Until next time_**

 ** _SNOWBEAM12_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well since I've gotten some positive reviews I decided to go ahead and update Second Chance again today. The more reviews I get the more, I am going to want to write, the more I am going to update. Just a little hint if you want to get updates faster._** ** _?_**

 ** _So still asking the question about the Deadly Nadder. Is it classified as the Sharp Class or the Tracker Class? Just so that I give my riders the correct classification for their riding gear. Thank you to whoever can tell me._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON CHARACTERS but I do own my characters. Don't forget to read and leave me a review._**

 ** _ENJOY_**

 ** _SNOWBEAM12_**

Second Chance

Stoick looked around at the fog as the ships followed the way the dragon tried to turn. The Gronkle was looking around wide eyed and confused. Fishlegs was standing off to the side, flipping through the Book of Dragons. He glanced at the Gronkle and noticed she didn't seem as dangerous as the book made it seem.

"Dragons! Just above us!" Spitelout yelled angered. Stoick looked up into the sky and saw the purple and red Deadly Nadders. He growled angered and ordered for them to be shot down. Several Vikings readied their arrows. When the Nadders flew low enough to be in their line of fire, Stoick ordered them shot down. Stoick growled when they easily dodged the flaming arrows aimed at them.

"Do not stop until those demons are in the water!" Stoick ordered. Astrid walked up beside Stoick and glared at the demons. She frowned when one turned to fly back but the purple one stayed flying where she was. Stoick growled and glanced around at the other Vikings.

"Can none of you shoot straight!?" he thundered. He grabbed one of the bows and an arrow. He shot it and smirked when it hit the dragon's wing. The purple Nadder went down into the water, thrashing around. No one saw the rider that was thrown off her back and trapped under the injured Nadder under the water.

Stoick had just had the Nadder tied up on another ship when the sound of a night fury sounded in the dead silence. Everyone yelled when the whole boat shook, sending several people into the water and onto the ground. Stoick tried to spot the demon child of lightning and death but it moved so fast he couldn't see it clearly. He turned around with a jerk when the entire ship shook. The Night Fury stood in the middle of the ship.

"The scales…" Astrid suddenly whispered. She remembered the pitch-black scales she had found after Hiccup had disappeared.

"How dare you?!" Stoick thundered angered. He reached for the axe, going unseen by the rider on the demons back.

"Release the Nadder. She has done nothing to you! Turn back. You don't know what you're dealing with!" the rider snapped, demanding. Stoick gave a dry amused laugh.

"You think you can board my ship and order me around? I'm a bit stronger and bigger than you boy. And that demon is nothing more than something that needs to be killed to protect my people. And you won't stand in my way." Stoick sneered. The rider glared at the chief angered.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" he repeated. Stoick glanced over at the boat that held the Deadly Nadder. Spitelout stood next to the demon dragon, his axe still in his hand. He gave him a firm nod and a pained dragon cry filled the air as it was killed. Stoick watched as the Night Fury and rider fled.

"Follow them!" Stoick ordered. Astrid walked over to him and stood beside him.

"That dragon…has the same dragon scales as the ones we found in the cove…after Hiccup…" she whispered. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Stoick pulled the chain from around his neck that held the three dragon scales as a reminder that his son was gone. He stayed silent as they sailed further into the water.

It was nearly nightfall when an island could be seen. Stoick glanced around finding it odd that there would be one small island off by itself until he saw the pitch black, volcanic, mountain like island further into the distance. They all yelled when a ball of fire suddenly hit the middle of the ship as they got close to the shore. Stoick looked up and was greeted by the red Deadly Nadder again.

 ** _Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long. Not much can change between Hiccup's side and Stoick's side since the previous chapter since they were on the same ship. Lol. I promise the next chapter will be longer._**

 ** _Remember to leave me a review on what you thought. Until next time,_**

 ** _SNOWBEAM12_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Decided to go ahead and write the next chapter for Second Chance. If anyone has any story suggestions I would love to hear em. I am always accepting of any ideas to make my story better._**

 ** _For now, I am only going to create one chapter from hiccup's POV because since he and Stoick are on the same island it would be kinda hard to write one chapter of the same thing happening from two separate POV. I might have small parts that I with specify who's POV it is if they aren't in the same area. But it probably won't be often that I switch._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON CHARACTERS. Don't forget to read and leave me a review._** ** _?_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _SNOWBEAM12_**

Second Chance

Hiccup was sitting in his hut with Asa when he heard a commotion outside. He gently kissed his wife's cheek before he stood up.

"I'll be back my love." He whispered. He carefully covered her up before he walked out of the hut. He glanced up and saw Liam on Fireeyes firing at someone. He frowned, knowing the rider and his dragon where supposed to be resting. His home was sitting on a hill that looked out to the sea. He frowned when he saw the Berk ships.

"Toothless!" He called over his shoulder. Toothless was lying in the sun, watching Shimmer. He jerked his head up when his rider called. Hiccup climbed on his back and flew up to his rider.

"Liam! Stop! Go back to the village! Stay with your sister's body while they are finishing for her funeral!" Hiccup ordered. Liam glared at his chief before he turned his Nadder and flew back. Hiccup watching him land in the village square where his little sister's body was laid for people to pay their respect. Hiccup growled and flew out to meet the Vikings. He made sure his helmet was on before he flew in front of them.

"Toothless…plasma blast in the water in front of them." He ordered. Toothless nodded and let a purple ball of flame hit the water.

"You're not welcome here!" Hiccup yelled.

"You can't stop us!" Stoick yelled angered. Hiccup flew around and landed on the beach as the ships came to a stop. Hiccup saw the Gronkle chained to the head of the ship. He growled and looked around for the body of Twist. His eyes landed on the purple Deadly Nadder.

"Come on buddy. Emilia deserves to be sent off with her dragon." He whispered. Toothless understood what he meant and rose to the sky. He dove down and picked Twist of between his claws. Hiccup didn't care if they got off their boats he wasn't letting them near his people, near his dragons.

"You are not welcomed here!" Hiccup yelled angered. Toothless ducked when an arrow was shot at him. He ignored his rider's orders and flew back to the village. He laid Twist's body close to the young female before he let Hiccup off. A little girl's giggle caused him to look over his shoulder. Sylvia was waddling over to him. He couldn't help but smile as he picked her up. Even with death and sadness around her she was still happy and brought happiness and peace to those around her. He pressed his forehead against hers carefully.

"Come on. Let's go see your mummy." He whispered. He knew the Vikings wouldn't get off their ship with the dragons he had guarding the beach. Sylvia was slow as she climbed the stairs to her parents' room, wanting to see her mother. Asa was lying on her side silently. She smiled a tiny bit when she saw her small daughter. Hiccup walked in following her.

"They're on the beach. I can keep them there for at least tonight. So, Emilia and Twist can have a peaceful funeral." Hiccup sighed, sitting next to her, "Tomorrow I will deal with them." Asa frowned and nodded.

Shortly after nightfall Hiccup and several riders stood on the beach on the opposite side of the island. Two dragons used their heads and pushed the small funeral pyre into the water. Hiccup stood next to Asa while she held Sylvia.

"Emilia was a dear friend to both dragon and man. Her death was something that should have been prevented. She was a daughter, a sister, a wife, a friend…and above all she was a mother. She will not be forgotten." Hiccup stated, loud enough to be heard. He carefully stuck his arrow into the flame to light it.

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla." He announced as tears clouded his vision. He let the arrow loose and watched as a small flame started. Asa carefully handed Sylvia to him and grabbed her own bow and arrow. He glanced down at his daughter, not being able to watch. Emilia had been a friend to everyone she'd met.

"This won't stand." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around his grieving wife.

WITH THE VIKINGS

Stoick was sitting in a chair on the deck, looking over their plans. He looked up when he saw smoke filling air. He frowned a tiny bit thinking the worse.

"Is just a funeral pyre." Fishlegs suddenly spoke, pointing out to the small burning ship.

"Probably for that beast they took back. Sick traitors." Spitelout muttered, walking up behind him.

IN THE VILLAGE

The following morning Hiccup walked by himself down to the beach. He sighed a tiny bit as he saw the ships still there.

"I want to speak with your chief!" a voice yelled from the ship. He saw Stoick standing step off the boat and stand in the sand. Hiccup sighed and stepped up to him.

"That would be me." He stated, crossing his arms. Stoick looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"You? A weak, scrawny little boy? A chief? Now that's a laugh." He stated. Hiccup frowned, glaring at him. He wanted nothing more than to make Stoick and the Vikings pay for hurting the people of his village.

"I've already told you, you aren't welcome. You don't belong here. This is my village." Hiccup snapped. Stoick walked closer to him and looked down at him. Hiccup was 23 years old but he was still scared of his father. He stood tall, refusing to back down.

"We are battling something a whole lot stronger than anything you have dealt with boy-…" he began.

"Yes. I am aware. It is called the Red Death. She is the queen of dragons. She is a lot more than you've ever dealt with. She more than you can handle. We have dragons and can't defeat him. What makes you think you can stop her?" Hiccup interrupted, holding his hand up, annoyed, "You hold so much hate because you ran your son away and lost your wife. Well I'll have you know that you hurt my village when you killed my rider and her dragon. You aren't welcome and need to go back." Stoick growled angered and had grabbed Hiccup's throat before he could react. His large hand wrapped all the way around Hiccup's throat.

 ** _Well there is a little cliffhanger. Watch for the next update to find out what happens. Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought! Until next time_**

 ** _SNOWBEAM12_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome reviews.**_ _ **?**_ __ _ **I hope you're all enjoying SECOND CHANCE.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON CHARACTERS. But I do own mine. Don't forget to leave me a review on what you think. I promise to read all of them.**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Snowbeam12**_

SECOND CHANCE

Hiccup tried to pry his father's fingers from around his throat, quickly losing the ability to breath properly. There were black spots in his vision as his body was slowly starting to feel numb. Stoick glared at the so called chief. He wasn't going to let some little shrimp stop him from finding the nest. A bright blue fire blast suddenly hit Stoick, causing him to drop Hiccup.

"Get your hands off my husband!" Asa sneered, sitting on her white night fury. Shimmer growled as she landed beside her rider's mate. Hiccup sat up, rubbing his throat breathing hard. Toothless stepped out of the tree lines, growling as he stood in front of the Berkians.

"Asa…Shimmer…Toothless…I'm fine." Hiccup gasped, moving to stand on his feet. He glared at Stoick angered, seeing the shocked look on his father's face. He hadn't realized his helmet laid, abandoned on the ground. He stood rubbing his throat, glaring at the Vikings that were waking up and showing their faces over the edge of the ship.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped. She stared at the young Viking as he stood beside the two dragons. She was amazed how much he had grown and changed in the course of a few years. He wasn't the same scrawny Viking that everyone called useless. He had changed and was now handsome and could obviously hold his own. She climbed off the boat and went to walk towards him. He shot her and angered glare as he carefully grabbed Asa's hand. She glared at the blonde-haired Viking angered.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You're aren't welcome!" Hiccup snapped, being annoyed. Stoick stepped closer and ended up taking his son in his arms.

"You're alive. My boy is alive!" he whispered. Asa frowned and went to move closer until Hiccup jerked out of his embrace. He stumbled and landed back into the sand. He glanced around at the people that he had once cared so much about what they thought. He now wanted nothing to do with any of them.

"Fine. We'll go. But don't expect me to stay gone for long." Stoick grumbled. Hiccup frowned when his father left without another complaint. All color drained from his face when he realized his father wasn't going to heed his warning about the dangerous dragon awaiting them.

"He can't honestly think he is going to fight that thing…is he?" Asa asked, climbing off Shimmer's back. Hiccup frowned and sighed.

"I don't know. But as much as I would hate him…I can't let them sail into a suicide mission. He is going to get himself killed along with everyone else on those ships." Hiccup grumbled, climbing on Toothless' back. He glanced at Asa and sighed.

"Are you coming? Or staying?" he questioned. She raised an eyebrow and smiled before she took to the skies.

"You couldn't keep me grounded." She stated. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit. Even under the worst circumstances she could joke around and try to have fun. The two night fury riders did their best to follow the ships through the fog. They kept their distance, choosing to not interfere unless they did something to cause problems.

"Hiccup…please don't tell me they're about to go into the nest." Asa whispered as they watched them started to unload the few ships, equipped with weapons and shields. Hiccup groaned and shook his head. They were going to end up getting themselves killed. Hiccup cried out in a warning when the suddenly used a catapult to send a stone hurtling towards the mountain. It wasn't a big enough one to cause a cave in in the mountain but it was big enough to disturb the dragons.

"Hiccup! We gotta get them outta there!" Asa cried out in panic. The dragons that lived deep in the mountain with the queen were untrainable. They were mean and angry and would kill anything that disturbed them. Hiccup quickly angled Toothless and flew in, shielding his father from a Monstrous Nightmare flame. He glared down at the hard-headed chief.

"You gonna listen to me now?!" he snapped, angered and annoyed. Toothless growled at the Berkian chief as he stood there in disbelief as the dragons attacked around them.

"You have to get them off of this island. We'll come up with a plan. But just coming in and attacking for mindless revenge is not a way to win this battle!" Asa snapped, flying up beside them. Hiccup glared at his father, waiting for him to start arguing again. Stoick just looked around in terror as he watched these mad dragons take down his people without a fight.

"Fine!" Stoick snapped, angered. Hiccup sighed and glanced over at the dragons. He had to get the dragons away from the Vikings long enough to get them away from the island. He grabbed his sword from his belt and flew up into the dragons, clicking the button on the side. The dragon instantly saw him as the target and began to chance him.

"Could have thought this out more bud." Hiccup cried out as Toothless flew, easily staying ahead of the dragons chasing them. Toothless let out a small growl and jerked his head, hitting Hiccup with his ear. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were still being followed. Hiccup looked around in panic and spotted a cave that looked big enough to hid the both of them until the dragons got bored of trying to find them.

"There bud!" He yelled, pointing at the cave. Toothless quickly let out a plasma blast into the mountain, causing it to smoke up before he quickly landed in the cave. Hiccup climbed off and crouched down under Toothless' wing.

"Now we just gotta wait them out bud." He muttered.

Dragon Island

Asa was pacing back and forth on the beach, watching for her husband. Shimmer was sitting in the shade, watching her rider with a sad look. She let out a small growl but was quickly quieted when they heard the sound of wings. She looked up quickly but was greeted by Liam and Fireeyes. The Deadly Nadder duo landed beside the chieftess.

"What is it Liam?" she questioned, looking back towards the sky.

"How can you let those…those…killers stay here?! Have you already forgotten what they did to Emilia?! To our sister?!" he yelled, angered. Asa glared at him.

"No. I have not forgotten. But as you can tell there are several of them that are hurt and injured. And seeing as how Emilia wouldn't have wanted us to just abandon them you need to accept that they're here for the time being. It is on our chief's orders that they are here and until he returns home they are staying." Asa snapped. She whistled, calling Shimmer over and climbed on her back.

"Now will you stop complaining about the things you don't like and go on your patrol like you're supposed to." She ordered. Liam grumbled before he nodded. She watched as they took off again before she walked back to the village. She was instantly greeted by several children and a couple adults, questioning her about the visitors.

"They are staying to help us defeat the Red Death. Nothing more." She stated with a firm voice, not leaving any room to be questioned. She glanced around and saw most of the Berkians were setting up camp away from the village but still in view in the large grass clearing. She walked over, ignoring the looks they were giving her Night Fury.

"You had better hope my husband comes home safe!" she snapped at Stoick. The chief only glared at her. She turned away and went to fly up to their hut on the hill overlooking the island.

"Wait. Miss. I wanted to speak with you for a moment." A voice stated ** _. (Sorry. I can't really spell out how Gobber talks. A thousand apologizes)_** She glanced over her shoulder and spotted a one handed, one legged Viking walking towards her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"It's about Hiccup. How is he doing? Has he been well?" he questioned. Her firm gaze softened as she looked at the older Viking. He was the first and only one to approach her about how her husband has been faring.

"He has been good. He is an amazing leader." She stated softly, a small smile gracing her lips. She glanced over at Stoick when she heard a gasp and saw color had drained from his face. She raised an eyebrow about to question what was now bothering the chief when it answered itself.

"Mommy!" a soft voice called, a voice she recognized easily as her two-year-old daughter.

 ** _Well there is that chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm trying to make each chapter longer. Just have some patience with me._**

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a review on what you thought or if you have any ideas. Until next time,_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I DO NOT OWN THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON CHARACTERS_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**

Second Chance

Stoick sat on the grass staring at the little girl as she ran over to Asa and the white night fury. She looked so much like Hiccup when he had been that age. He slowly got up and moved to stand next to Gobber watching as Asa picked the little girl up and flew back. He could easily hear the little girl's screams of excitement.

"Ok. I am the only one that thought the kid looked like someone we all know?" Snotlout questioned, moving to sit beside Astrid. The blonde-haired Viking stared after them wide eyed. She knew whose daughter that was without even having to ask. The sound of a Night Fury caught all of their attention. The black Night Fury and Hiccup landed just a small distance away from the group. He jumped off and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing over his shoulder. Hiccup knew he would have to face his father sooner or later but he didn't have the strength to deal with his stubbornness now.

"Hiccup can we talk?" Stoick questioned, taking a step towards his son.

"No. I have a village to care for and I am tired. We can…talk in the morning." Hiccup called without turning around. Stoick watched the retreating figures of his son and the Night Fury. As Hiccup walked through the village he noticed some people were already in their houses and guessed it was because of their visitors. He walked down to the stables to feed the dragons. It was his turn and he wasn't about to pass it off onto someone else.

"Where is daddy?" A voice asked, just inside the stables. He smiled, knowing full well it was Asa and Sylvia. He pressed his finger to his lips to Toothless and smiled. Toothless only rolled his eyes and went to his stall to lie down while Hiccup fed the dragons. Hiccup smiled and snuck up behind his wife and daughter as they were beginning to feed a Gronkle. He covered Asa's eyes smiling. He grunted when he was suddenly met with an elbow to the stomach.

"Ok. You've got to stop doing that." Hiccup groaned as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were back. You can't just scare me like that." Asa gasped, dropping the fish in her hand. Sylvia giggled, covering her mouth. She tried to pick the fish up but it was bigger than her. Hiccup smiled and picked it up walking with her over to the dragon she wanted to give it to. He was surprised when she walked straight to Heather's dragon, Windshear. The Razorwhip carefully took it and swallowed it.

"I want a Wazorwhip." Sylvia giggled. Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes.

"When you're older. Right now you need to get to bed." He stated firmly, looking down at his daughter. She grumbled and pulled her pouting face. Asa stood back watching her daughter. She felt something brush against her hand and looked down at Shimmer. The white Night Fury was looking up at her.

"Come on Hiccup." she called. Sylvia giggled trying to run over when she saw he mother's dragon. Shimmer knelt down so the tiny human could climb up on her back. Toothless walked beside her protective as the small family walked to their hut to retire for the night.

The next morning Hiccup was up earlier than normal. He wanted to avoid his father but knew he could do that forever. As he stood on the hill looking at the small camp the Berkians had set up he couldn't help but sigh.

"I can't avoid them forever." He muttered sighing. He turned and walked down the hill and through the village center until he got to their camp. He was about to walk up to his father's tent when he heard the snap of a twig behind him. He turned around just in time to dodge an axe that had been thrown at him.

 ** _Well there is that chapter. Sorry it is a little bit shorter than I normally write but…anyways. Until Next time_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON CHARACTERS_**

Second Chance

Hiccup gasped and quickly dodged it. He stared at the axe that had been embedded into the tree, inches from where he had been standing. Snotlout stepped out of the trees and glared at his cousin.

"You should've stayed dead." He growled, picking up another weapon on the ground. Hiccup ducked again quickly when it was thrown at him. Snotlout walked towards him and went to punch him when an axe was suddenly thrown between them. Both men looked to their side and saw Astrid had climbed out of her tent. She wore a sour look on her face.

"Snotlout, I don't think Chief Stoick would appreciate you trying to kill his son, who is also a chief now. And seeing as we are on his land, he would have full authority on what your punishment would be." Astrid stated, walking over. Hiccup looked at her and frowned a tiny bit. Snotlout went to complain when Astrid grabbed her axe and glared at him. He grumbled before he turned and walked away, crossing his arms.

"Is my father awake yet?" Hiccup questioned before she could open her mouth to say anything. He crossed his arms, glancing out at the ocean. She frowned a tiny bit.

"Not yet." She answered softly. She moved to touch his arm only to have him jerk away like she had slapped him. She looked up at him sad.

"Hiccup…why did you leave? Better yet…why didn't you come home? Your father has missed you. I have missed you." She questioned, grabbing his hand. He glanced down at her and frowned. He jerked his hand away.

"I left because I was only seen as useless and in the way. No one wanted me around other than Gobber. And even then, I think that was only because he was best friends with my father. I didn't come back because I got something so much better. I have a village to call my own. People who don't look at me as useless. I have a family I can honestly say isn't ashamed of me." He stated without looking back at her. He dug his nails into his arms, refusing to let his emotions to get the best of him. Astrid went to speak again when a shadow fell over them. She looked up and saw Stoick had woken and came out to join them.

"Son…I'm sorry. I wasn't the father you needed." He stated, his voice full of sorrow. Hiccup only frowned and shook his head. He wasn't just going to forgive them for everything that had happened in his past. The way he saw it, if they hadn't done the things they had he would never have left and he wouldn't have met Asa or had Sylvia.

"I don't want to hear your apology. I want to come up with a plan to end the battle with the Red Death. Nothing more." He stated with a firm voice. Astrid noticed the chief flinch, like Hiccup's words had been a slap to the face. Stoick finally nodded, a look of hurt settling on his face.

"You are all more than welcome to eat breakfast in the Dining Hall. However, there are several of my people who still hold anger and resentment against you and the rest of your Vikings for the act you did in taking the life of one of my best riders. So, it would be best if you wanted until they were gone. Most of the Strike Tribe are early risers. Usually Asa and Sylvia are the last ones in and leave shortly after sun high." Hiccup stated, turning around to face the Berkians beginning to gather around him.

"Taking a life? We would never!" Spitelout yelled, taking a step closer. Hiccup shot him a warning look.

"Tell that to the village of people still mourning from the loss of our sister, Emilia!" He thundered. Everyone was taken aback from the anger and hate in the young chief's voice. Hiccup glared at his father's second-in-command. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced behind him. Asa stood there looking at him worried. He gently placed his hand over hers, not having heard her walk up behind him.

No one noticed the anger and hurt look flash across Astrid's face. She watched the young couple look at each with true love. Hiccup looked at her the same way he had once looked at her. While she had always brushed it off, she knew that Hiccup had had a huge crush on her. He let out a deep breath before looking back at the visitors. His posture was once again relaxed.

"After you have all eaten breakfast I expect to see you, Stoick, with three others so we can start planning on how to take this dragon down." Hiccup stated. He grabbed Asa's hand and turned, walking back towards the village. Asa gave Astrid a warning glare as they walked past.

As the chief and chieftess walked through the village they were greeted with many good mornings. It wasn't uncommon for the Strike Tribe villagers to see the two up early than the rest. They were early risers, just like their dragons.

"Toothless and Shimmer are probably wanting to go for a flight." Hiccup whispered as they walked towards the Dining Hall. Asa gave him a teasing look.

"After we have breakfast." She teased, poking him in the stomach. He laughed and leaned down kissing her before he ran towards the dining hall at a sprint. Asa laughed and chased after him, easily catching up. They each grabbed a small plate of food before sitting at a table off by themselves.

"So how did this morning go?" she questioned before she took a bite of lamb. He looked away, clearing his throat.

"Well…aside from Snotlout throwing an axe at my head...better than I expected it to go." He replied honestly. He glanced at his wife and saw the angered look on her face.

"Astrid set him in his place. I would have but still being half asleep and not really comprehending what was completely happening didn't help much on my part." He quickly stated. He smiled when she relaxed and went back to eating their food.

They sat there for a while just eating and talking. Hiccup glanced around and noticed that nearly everyone else was already done eating and gone to do their chores and duties around the village. He smiled when Shimmer and Toothless walked in, Sylvia on Shimmer's back. The little girl was giggling. Hiccup stood up and took her in his arms, smiling.

"Good morning princess." He stated as she hugged him the best she could. Toothless growled a tiny bit when the Berkians walked in. Stoick faltered when he saw Hiccup holding the little girl. He slowly walked over to them, wanting answers.

"Hiccup…who is this?" he whispered, his voice betraying him. Hiccup glanced down at Sylvia and noticed she was staring at his father confused. Most of the men she'd grown up around weren't nearly as big as the one standing beside her.

"This is Sylvia…my daughter." He muttered, watching his father's reaction. Asa smiled when a look of pure joy lit up his face.

"I have a granddaughter!" he gasped, carefully taking her when she reached for him. She giggled, playing with his beard. He held her close, tears coming to his eyes as he looked at his son. He knew Hiccup was still furious with him but was more than thankful to have his son back.

"Why don't you watch her while we go out on patrol?" Asa suggested, already grabbing Hiccup's arm, dragging them out with their dragons following. Stoick slowly nodded, sinking down on the bench, still staring at the little girl that looked so much like his Hiccup.

 ** _So…I've decided to continue Second Chance. Because a writer on here showed me I shouldn't listen to what negative people have to say. I'm sorry I let it get to me. I want to say a thank you to all of you that posted supporting me and convincing me to continue a story I didn't think anyone really liked. And a huge thank you to SoulofHorror who private messaged me and convinced me to continue writing. Because he has the same person saying the same things on his story. But he didn't let it get to them and it still writing his story. So, I'm not gonna let it get to me and am going to continue Second Chance._**

 ** _Until Next time,_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON_**

Second Chance

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Sylvia with your father?" Asa questioned as they flew over their island. Hiccup was looking through his spy glass silently, watching for anything happening on the main island.

"My father already adores her. She'll be fine." He answered without looking at her. Toothless gave him a growl when he failed to move his tailfin and almost sent them into a tree. Hiccup gasped and quickly adjusted it, putting the spy glass away.

"Sorry about that bud." He answered. Asa couldn't help but laugh, rolling her eyes. He sighed a tiny bit, looking at her.

"The dragons are out and about. The mountain is too quiet." He stated. She nodded, rubbing Shimmer's head before she turned to head back. She frowned when she noticed something moving nearly the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw a Hideous Zippleback lying on the ground, trapped under a net. She gritted her teeth and flew down to free it. She landed beside the downed dragon and pulled out her dagger and began to cut through the ropes.

Hiccup landed beside her and quickly moved to help. He quieted the left head of the dragon, trying to calm it as it fought to get out from under the net.

"Hiccup these aren't our nets. It's way too big." Asa stated, holding up part of the net. He looked closer and frowned. The rope was thicker than what they used and the knots were something simple. He sighed, hanging his head. He recognized the nets.

"That's because they're dragon nets. From Berk." He mumbled, standing up. Asa stood beside him, watching as the dragon flew off. Hiccup crossed his arms angered. He had told them all to stay away from the dragons.

"Come on. I have a feeling I know who did this." He muttered, walking out of the small clearing to the Berkians camp. He stood by their camp fire, crossing his arms. Snotlout sat beside Astrid as she sharpened her axe. He could tell she clearly wasn't interested. Fishlegs sat on the ground next to the Gronkle, scratching her under the neck. He glanced around, looking for the twins that always followed Snot around but didn't see them. He frowned looking for them until he heard something running through the trees.

Astrid jumped to her feet the minute Ruffnut and Tuffnut broke through the trees, both yelling. The Hideous Zippleback broke through the trees following them. Hiccup quickly jumped into action when Astrid ran at it, her axe raised. He tackled her from behind, knocking the axe from her hands.

"Stop! They just want to play!" he snapped, climbing off her. The Hideous Zippleback skidded to a stop when Hiccup held up his hands. He looked at them silently. It wasn't something new to see a playful Zippleback. They were much like the twins in his opinion. Astrid stood up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Play?! They're mindless demons who kill!" Spitelout yelled. Gobber wobbled over and stood next to the young adults. Hiccup glared at the taller Viking.

"Just the Viking I was looking for." He sneered, walking over to Spitelout. He glared at his father's second in command. He knew full well Spitelout was the only one that would go against his direct orders because he always argued with his own chief to begin with.

"I told you all to stay away from the dragons. I told you to leave them alone that they wouldn't hurt you. But did you, Spitelout, listen to me? No! Apparently, you didn't. Since I found this dragon, pinned down under a net that I know full well was a dragon hunting net!" Hiccup snapped. Spitelout looked down at the man, raising an eyebrow.

"Now you listen here boyo, that dragon was going to kill me! I had to defend myself!" he snapped. Hiccup frowned, angered. He went to speak again when he heard someone clear his throat. Both men turned around and saw Stoick standing in the clearing, holding a sleeping Sylvia.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He questioned. Hiccup looked at Spitelout than at his father.

"Stoick, I told you all to stay away from the dragons. Spitelout here, didn't listen. I was on patrol when Asa and I spotted a Zippleback trapped under a net. One of your nets." Hiccup stated, walking over. Stoick carefully handed the sleep girl to him before he walked over to Spitelout.

"I want you to go and stay on the boat. We are guests here. He is the chief. He has the authority." He stated. Spitelout growled before he turned and stalked to the boat. Stoick turned and looked at Hiccup silently. Hiccup was talking in a hushed voice to Asa. She was frowning but nodding.

"Come with me to the Great Hall. You can bring two people along with you." Hiccup stated. He turned and walked beside Toothless in silence. Stoick motioned for Astrid and Gobber to follow. As he walked Snotlout quickly ran after him.

"Chief, since I'm the soon to be chief shouldn't I be the one to come with you? I should have a say in this war too!" Snotlout stated, standing in front of Stoick. The older chief looked down at him and glared. He easily pushed Snotlout out of his way and walked to the largest building on the island.

Hiccup walked through the village looking for Heather and Liam. He spotted the Deadly Nadder rider by the forge, talking to someone. He sighed and walked over.

"He is our chief, Liam. We can't second guess him. His word, as well as Asa's, is law and you know that!" someone whispered as Hiccup walked around the corner. He frowned when he saw Heather and Liam talking. He leaned against the wall listening. Neither of them had seemed to notice he was standing there.

"They killed my sister, Heather. They shouldn't be allowed to stay here. Hiccup is soft on them just because they are his tribe. He is loyal to them and not to us." Liam stated, anger and hate dripping from his voice.

"You don't get it, do you? Hiccup is an amazing chief. He has always put our best interests first. Sure, his father and his old tribe are here. And yes, they killed Emilia. But think about it. They probably didn't even know Twist had a rider. They battle dragons that raid their village and take their food. Hiccup is willing to help them because they are fighting the same thing that we are." Heather stated.

"That's right. And I would think you would know that Liam. Seeing as how your sister and you came to me as runaways because your village wouldn't help people that needed it." Hiccup stated, making himself known. Liam and Heather both jumped, staring at him wide eyed. He looked at them both frowned. He walked over and touched Liam's shoulder.

"I want you to think about why I am doing this Liam. I'm not doing it because I'm loyal to them. I'm doing it because I want to protect my people because I'm loyal to the Strike Tribe." He stated softly. Liam sighed and nodded.

"Well come on. We have a meeting with Stoick to plan what to do to get rid of the queen." Hiccup stated with a small smile. Stoick was standing in the Great Hall looking at the fire when Hiccup walked in with Asa, Heather and Liam. He sat at the table in his chair silently. Stoick sat across from him silently.

Asa laid out a map in the table silently.

"We have been monitoring this beast for nearly four years. She never leaves the nest because the dragons she has control of bring her food. What we have learned is that they leave shortly after nightfall and don't come back until early morning. The boulders you used yesterday had one problem." Asa stated. She pointed to the part of the island they had attacked.

"The only part you can get to by boat undetected is the hardest part of the mountain. Your smaller boulders won't affect it." Hiccup explained.

"Well than how do we break it open?" Astrid questioned, crossing her arms. Hiccup sent her a smirk before motioning to the Gronkle standing by the door.

"The Boulder Class Dragon, we have learned, is good at breaking down rocks. The south side of the island is strictly rock. We use them to break down some of that rock to create larger boulders." He explained. Stoick frowned a tiny bit.

"Our catapults aren't built for anything larger than the boulders we have." He objected. Liam stepped forward.

"Then it's a good thing Hiccup and I here are pretty damn good at building things." He stated. Hiccup looked at him and smirked. He glanced at his father and watched his expression, biting his lip.

 ** _Well there is that chapter. I tried to make it a little bit longer. Hope you guys enjoy it._**

 ** _Until next time_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON CHARACTERS_**

SECOND CHANCE

Hiccup was silent as he sat at the table in the Great Hall in silence, a map of the Red Death's island laid out in front of him. He was silent as he chewed on the end of his pencil, making sure everything was designed perfectly. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Asa stood behind him, dressed in her normal riding gear. She gave him a small smile before she leaned down and gently kissed him.

"Still thinking everything over?" she questioned softly.

"Yes. I don't want to lose anyone else." He explained in silence. She nodded as she leaned down and scratched Toothless' head. He gave a small purr like growl before he laid his head back at Hiccup's feet, closing his eyes.

"Why don't you two take a break? Toothless looks like he wants to go for a ride." She suggested with a small smile. Toothless instantly jerked his head up. Hiccup looked down at him and laughed before he nodded. He rolled up the map and put it in the saddle bag. He climbed on Toothless' saddle and had barley strapped himself in when Toothless dashed out the large doors.

"Have fun!" Asa yelled, waving her hand smiling when the boys took to the skies. She leaned against the wall smiling, watching as her husband and his best friend soared through the sky. She glanced to her side when someone walked up. She frowned, raising an eyebrow when the blonde haired Berkian stood next to her. Her axe was in her hand as she glared at the red-haired night fury rider.

"Can I help you?" Asa asked softly confused.

"How did you brainwash him? How could you? He should have come home. He shouldn't have married you and he shouldn't be a father. He shouldn't be….he shouldn't have…" Astrid fumbled around her words. Asa stood up straight glaring at her angered. She jerked the dagger from her sleeve and gripped it tight.

"Stop and think before you finish that sentence! Insult me. Fine. Insult my husband or my marriage? That just irritates me. But you insult my two-year-old daughter it's more than me you have to deal with! It's a very pissed off chief and two night furies." She snapped. She stabbed her dagger into the wall before she turned and walked away. Astrid stood frowning. She crossed her arms watching the chieftess. She grumbled before she went to find Stoick. He was standing on the beach in silence, watching as Toothless and Hiccup as they flew in the sky. Astrid walked over and stood beside her in silence.

"That beast is clearly something special to him." Stoick sighed softly. He couldn't believe his son had created all of this. The strike tribe was something that was close to his son's heart.

"You know…if things had been different. Hiccup was supposed to marry you." he explained. Astrid only looked up at the chief. She sighed, knowing that thinking his son was dead had taken a toll on him. She nodded before turning back to watch the boy and his dragon. She frowned when she didn't see them. There was a thud as someone landed behind them.

"Can I help the two of you?" came a voice. Astrid turned around and saw Liam. He was sitting atop his Nadder watching them in silence. He still didn't trust them but wouldn't go against his chief's orders.

"No. Just watching my son." Stoick stated with a frown. Liam went to retort when Hiccup landed beside him. Toothless gave a greeting growl as Hiccup climbed off.

"Liam, have you finished with drawing up the plans for the larger catapult?" He questioned. Liam nodded and turned to his chief.

"Alright. Gather up some of the other villagers to gather the supplies that you're going to need to build it. I need to talk with my father about something than I will meet you at the forge." Hiccup explained. Liam nodded and took to the skies. Hiccup turned to his father and Astrid.

"I am going to need a favor from you guys. I don't have enough riders and am going to need the extra help. As much as I trust my people, many of them are too scared to ride a dragon. Live with them, yes. Ride them, no. Fishlegs has already connected with the Gronkle you guys used to get here. The twins with the Zippleback. Astrid I have a blue Nadder I think you would work well with." He explained.

"I don't like the idea of my Vikings on the backs of dragons." Stoick objected.

"I like the idea. I don't want to be on the ground while there are others in the sky fighting harder than us." Astrid interrupted. Hiccup glanced at her and smirked.

"Well than come on. She's in our training arena." He stated. He walked beside Toothless, walking in the direction of a large arena. Astrid stood silently as he walked over to a door and opened it. A beautiful blue and yellow Nadder ran out, racing around the arena. Hiccup laughed, smiling. The dragon was one he and Asa had rescued from dragon trappers. He had worked hard to train her so all Astrid had to do was work to earn her trust.

"I'm going to leave you here to bond while I go work on the catapult." He explained. Astrid nodded, not taking her eyes off the beautiful dragon. He stood at the door, watching her. A small smile graced his lips as he watched her. He remembered she was always so energetic and full of spirit.

"Hiccup!" A voice called. He jumped knowing Asa was probably looking for him. He ran out of the arena and nearly tripped over Toothless' tail. He looked around and spotted Asa over by the forge with Heather. He walked over and gently kissed Asa's cheek.

"Hiccup, Fishlegs is working with some of the other's over on the cliffs. I was just about to go and join them." Heather explained.

"Alright. We don't need much on rocks. Because the fight is mainly going to be on dragon back. Asa and I have the two fastest dragons. You're the one going to be in charge of keeping everyone out of danger." Hiccup explained. Asa leaned against him, listening in silence. She smiled, watching at how easily he was able to give orders.

"I'll be happy when this is all over." Heather sighed before she climbed on Windshear. Both the chief and his wife nodded in agreement.

For several days, Hiccup worked in the forge with Liam. He was leaned over the fire in the forge alone. He wasn't wearing his dragon riding gear, wearing his regular black pants. His red shirt was thrown over the chair as sweat beaded down his skin. He didn't see Astrid walk in as he reached, grabbing a hammer. Astrid stopped in her tracks, staring at him. She blushed, looked at his muscles.

"H-h-hey H-H-Hiccup." She stuttered. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her. He stood up straight and stretched. Astrid quickly looked away blushing.

"Can I help you?" he asked, grabbing his shirt. He silently whipped his hands off on it before tossing it aside, grabbing the hammer.

"I was just wondering where you were. I saw Asa and Sylvia in the dining hall." She stated.

"I have to finish the connecting rod for Toothless. His old one is getting rusted and I can't have it snapping during the battle." He explained. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Astrid was staring at his bare skin. It was not uncommon for him to work in the forge with his shirt off. It often got too hot. Astrid slowly walked over and touched a scar that graced his arm.

"I got it when I first got here. Fell off Toothless and landed in the forest." He explained pulling away. He silently grabbed the connecting rod and whistled for Toothless. The black dragon ran in and sat in front of Hiccup. The young chief knelt down and began to work on replacing the old one.

"Don't think I like the idea of you staring at my husband with his shirt off." Asa stated, walking up. Hiccup glanced at her and smirked. He knew she was only teasing since most people had seen him with his shirt off. He sat beside Toothless with his legs crossed.

"Everything is ready. We just have to wait." He explained. Asa nodded and glanced at Shimmer as the albino night fury poked her head in. Toothless gave her a small growl before he stood up. He growled, looking towards the sky. Hiccup stood up quickly frowning. He ran over and touched him.

"What is it bud?" he questioned. He looked towards the sky, seeing the sun was beginning to set. Something had Toothless on edge.

"What's wrong with that beast?" Stoick asked walking up. Hiccup was about to answer when Snotlout ran up.

"We have a problem. My father took one of the ships." He explained, crossing his arms.

"That's not that bad." Astrid stated. Hiccup took his shirt from Asa and pulled it on. He stopped when he heard the next part. He jerked his shirt on and glared at his cousin.

"What do you mean he took the ship with the catapult?!" He thundered. Asa growled, annoyed.

"Looks like the plan can't wait any longer. Heather get the riders ready. Stoick gather your men." Hiccup ordered before he ran towards his hut.

 ** _Well there is that chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was at church camp and didn't have access to my computer or internet. But here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Until Next time,_**

 ** _SNOWBEAM12_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Well here is the next chapter of second chance._**

 ** _I do not own any of the how to train your dragon characters. Enjoy_**

 ** _Snowbeam12_**

Second Chance

Chapter 11

Hiccup ran straight to his hut and changed into his riding gear. He watched as Asa carried Sylvia to her bedroom, thankful she was being watched by one of the elders. He grabbed his helmet and waiting outside on Toothless while Asa changed. He could see Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins waiting on their dragons by the boats. He sighed and glanced at Heather and Liam as they landed beside him.

"I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." Liam sighed, stroking his Fireeyes' head. The Nadder gave a small growl. Asa walked and climbed on Shimmer's back, pulling her hair up out of her face. She gave Hiccup a firm nod before the four riders flew to the beach. Stoick greeted them, standing beside Astrid.

"We only have one shot at this. Asa, Heather and I will go ahead and try and slow Spitelout down long enough for the rest of you to get there. Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins I want in the air with me the second you see us." Hiccup ordered. The Vikings stood around, amazed at how easily he gave orders. Stoick nodded, frowning. Hiccup looked to his wife and nodded. The two night furies took to the sky and flew towards the main island. Hiccup watched for any sign of Spitelout on his father's ship.

"Where could he be? He couldn't have gotten that far." He muttered. He glanced at Asa and noticed she was looking off towards the clouds. He carefully flew Toothless beside her.

"Are you alright?" he questioned softly. She glanced at him silently.

"Hiccup…what if we don't make it out of this? What about Sylvia?" she whispered softly. Hiccup carefully reached over and grabbed her hand. He gave her a smile.

"Nothing is going to happen." He promised. He gently kissed her before he pulled away and righted himself. He looked around and let out a relieved breath when he saw his father's main ship. He whistled to Shimmer before he angled Toothless' tail fin and flew down lower.

"Spitelout!" he yelled, landing on the deck. Spitelout stood, steering the boat. He glared at Hiccup as the young man climbed off the black night fury's back.

"You may have your father fooled but you don't have me fooled. You aren't going to protect those devils!" he yelled. Hiccup only sighed and rolled his eyes. Asa landed on the deck next to Toothless.

"Spitelout, I'm not going to stop you. However, you can't fight that dragon on your own. Stop this. Waiting for the others to arrive." Hiccup stated, holding up his hands. Spitelout glared at him but gave a reluctant nod. He had a tight grip on his axe as Hiccup stepped closer and closer. Asa growled and moved to get off Shimmer, stopping only when Hiccup held up his hand. He climbed back on Toothless, watching as the main island began to get bigger and bigger. He didn't like being on a boat but didn't trust Spitelout not to use the catapult when they reached the island.

"Hiccup, we can't just sit here and babysit! He's a grown Viking! Sylvia is two and doesn't need to be watched nearly as much as he does." Asa grumbled, crossing her arms. Spitelout growled and threw his axe, narrowly missing her head.

Toothless easily knocked Spitelout's feet out from under him. Hiccup stood over him angered. Before he could say anything, the boat shook as they landed on the beach. He glanced over his shoulder and released a sigh when he spotted the three other boats. He climbed on Toothless' back and held on as he flew up into the air. Shimmer quickly followed, flying next to them as they waited for the other riders.

Stoick jumped off the boat, ignoring Spitelout as he looked up at the mountain.

"When we crack this mountain open all hell is gonna break loose." Stoick stated as the other Vikings joined him. Liam landed on the ship, grabbed the lever of the catapult, watching for Stoick's signal. He pulled it when the Berkian chief raised his hand. The stone boulders easily broke through the wall. The Vikings on the ground gripped their shields and weapons, waiting for the dragons to attack.

"Attack!" Stoick thundered, running towards the mountain as all the dragons suddenly flew out. Astrid frowned when Hiccup held up his hand, signaling for them to not attack. She looked around confused as the dragons flew away without attacking them.

"Is that it? I thought you said there was something bigger?" Tuffnut yelled. Before Hiccup could say anything a loud roared filled the air as the Red Death broke through. The huge queen dragon stood tall, let out another loud roar. Stoick stood there, looking up at it wide eyed.

"Odin help us." He muttered.

"Back to the boats!" Spitelout yelled.

"No! No!" Stoick yelled, trying to stop them. The dragon suddenly unleashed a huge breath of fire, easily destroying the ships. Hiccup glanced at Liam when he flew up beside the other riders.

"I need you guys to distract it long enough to get everyone out of harm's way! Heather, Liam I want you two to lead them to the far side of the island!" Hiccup ordered. The two riders nodded and flew closer to the Vikings.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs hang in its blind spots! Get it confused! Ruff and Tuff make it mad!" Hiccup ordered. The four Berkians quickly started to fly around the huge dragon to confuse it. Asa and Hiccup flew around it just out of its range, firing at it every chance they got. Hiccup growled annoyed when Snotlout was suddenly knocked from the Monstrous Nightmare. He went to fly closer, barley dodging the huge ball of fire. Snotlout held his hammer tight, hitting it in one of its many eyes.

As Hiccup flew closer he realized the huge dragon had wings. He smirked and flew back up next to Asa.

"That thing has wings. Let's see if it can use them!" he yelled. She smirked and nodded, watching as he flew back down towards the others.

"Ruff, Tuff get Snotlout out of there!" Hiccup yelled. The twins nodded and flew towards the dragon's head, Snotlout running. Hiccup watched as his cousin jumped and landed on the Zippleback. He went to fly back when he saw the Red Death open its mouth, his eyes widening when he saw Astrid and Stormfly being sucked back as it sucked in air. He growled and turned Toothless.

"Plasma blast bud!" He ordered, pointing towards it. Toothless released a purple flame, hitting it hard enough to knock its head aside. The impact ended up sending Astrid tumbling off her dragon. Hiccup quickly adjust the tail fin. Asa could only watch as Toothless dived and pulled back up.

"Did we get her?!" Hiccup questioned. Toothless looked under him and made a noise when he saw he had caught Astrid between his claws by her arms. Toothless lowered himself, easily dropping her safely to the ground among the other Vikings. He flew back up, hovering just over the Red Death across from Asa.

"Now!" he yelled. Toothless and Shimmer both released plasma blasts. Everyone could only stand and watch wide eyed as the dragon slowly opened its large wings and started to beat them. It growled, its eyes carefully watching the two night furies.

"Asa! It's time to disappear!" Hiccup yelled. She nodded, knowing what he'd meant from the years of practice. Both riders flew up into the clouds. Asa glanced back to make sure they had been followed. The Red Death was beating its wings, following them into the dark clouds.

Stoick stood next to Astrid, watching helpless as flashes of blue, red and purple shone through the clouds. The silhouettes of the three dragons could barely be seen as the battle raged on in the clouds. Astrid was standing beside the chief, watching for any signs of Hiccup.

Hiccup easily hide among the dark sky and the black clouds. Asa made sure to stay hidden the best she could. When the Red death had its back towards her she patted Shimmer's head once to signal for an attack. They didn't want to risk using any sounds other than what they had to. As the battle raged on Hiccup could tell the dragon was just getting angrier. It released a large stream of flames right as Hiccup flew through it. Toothless' tailfin caught fire, causing the duo to jerk.

"Hold on just a little bit longer!" Hiccup yelled as he struggled to control the night fury.

"Hiccup!" Asa screamed, flying towards him when she saw the flaming tailfin.

"It's now or never!" He snapped. The Red Death was beginning to gather gas in the back of its throat to release another round of flames. Hiccup watched, waiting for the right moment.

"Now!" he yelled. Toothless let lose a blast at the same moment as Shimmer. The combined blast ignited the gases in the dragon, burning it from the inside out. Asa and Shimmer managed to pull up from the dive just before the dragon hit the ground, causing an explosion. Hiccup and Toothless franticly tried to fly out of the way. Shimmer quickly dove down to help against Asa's protests. None of the four saw the dragons huge tail as Hiccup looked down panicked when Toothless' tail finally disintegrated. He jerked his head up when he heard Asa's panicked screams, wide eyed as the large spiked tail hit them.

"Asa!" he yelled as his wife's small body was thrown from the white night fury. He heard Toothless yell as he jerked himself backwards. He knew Toothless was trying to catch him as he struggled to reach Asa. The flames felt hot against his skin the closer they fell. Hiccup had nearly grabbed Asa's hand when sharp when went through his body as a panicked Toothless tried to right himself to catch his rider. He felt body connect with the side of the mountain before everything went black.

On the small beach Stoick looked around in panic for any sign of his son, Asa or the night furies. His eyes landed on the white night fury not too far from them but the other three were nowhere in sight. Liam and Heather looked around frantic for their chief and chieftess.

"Asa! Hiccup!" Heather screamed, looking for them among the rubble and debris.

 ** _Well there is that chapter. Please tell me what you thought so…leave a review. Thanks. Until next time,_**

 ** _SNowbeam12_**


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry about that wait. I have just had so much stuff going on what with  
moving and everything else. Plus I've had a small bit of writers block. But I'm  
back with the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought.

Snowbeam12

Chapter 12

Stoick and the others searched the island for any signs of Hiccup or the two riders. Astrid was the first to spot the black Night Fury curled up as the smoke began to disappear. She ran straight towards them, tripping over the rocks and rubble.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, looking around for any signs of them. He knelt down beside the dragon. Toothless let out a small whimper and opened his green eyes. He looked at the red haired chief and slowly opened his wings, reviling Hiccup. Stoick let out a relieved gasp, easily picking his son up. He pressed his ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"You brought him back alive." He whispered, staring at Toothless. Liam looked around for any signs of Asa, the small sliver of hope disappearing.

"We need to get him and the dragons back to Berk." Stoick ordered. Heather quickly jumped in objecting.

"No! Dragon Island is closer and Hiccup needs helps now!" Liam objected, stepping forward. Toothless growled as Stoick tried to lift Hiccup. Astrid looked between the Berkians and the Dragon island riders. She could tell that all of them had Hiccup's best interests at heart.

"Stoick…Heather and Liam are right. Hiccup needs help now. And dragon island is closer than Berk is. And Dragon Island is his home now. When he wakes up and finds out Asa isn't there…he's going to need people he is familiar with. People he feels like he can trust." Astrid stated, stepping forward. Liam gently rubbed Shimmer's nose as she laid beside Hiccup and Toothless.

"Fine. Than use those…demons and get my son help. We will be there as soon as we can. There has to be at least one ship that isn't badly damaged." He stated. Astrid nodded and carefully moved to pull Hiccup onto Stormfly's back. Toothless gave a small whimper, lying his head on Hiccup's body. He couldn't fly without his tailfin so he was stuck with Stoick.

"I'll take care of him. I promise." Astrid whispered as she took to the sky. Stoick stood beside Toothless watching as the blue Nadder flew back towards Dragon Island. Heather and Liam followed silently. When they landed in the village Heather walked with Astrid beside Stormfly as she carried their injured chief. They ignored the questioned looks they received. They had just made it to the healer's hut when Hiccup was starting to wake up.

"Asa…" he whispered, groaning in pain. Astrid carefully laid him on the bed while Mya began to work on his leg. The other healer forced Heather and Astrid to leave.

"I have to go check on Sylvia." Heather whispered. She didn't know how the two-year-old was going to handle her mother dying and her father being in the healer's hut. Astrid nodded and walked down to the beach. She sat in the sand watching for any signs of Stoick and the others. It was nearly nightfall when she heard the cry of a night fury. A small ship landed and the few Vikings climbed out. Toothless and Shimmer both ran straight to the chief's house.

"How is he?" Stoick demanded, walking over to Astrid.

"They had to cut off his lower leg and he has a few scraps and burns. But…he'll live. They have him under some heavy pain syrups or something. Heather is with Sylvia in her parent's house." She explained. She glanced at the ship silently, half hoping Asa would step off after them. She didn't like her but she could tell she was a big part of Hiccup's heart. Fishlegs saw her look and shook his head a tiny bit. She looked away and glanced at the healer's hut.

After nearly a week, everyone was starting to get worried that their chief wasn't going to wake up. Hiccup had been moved to back to his hut, to rest in his own bed, surrounded by things that he was familiar with when he woke up. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, glancing around. Toothless jerked his head up when Hiccup moved to sit up.

"Where am I?" he whispered confused. He moved to climb out of the bed and nearly fell if Toothless hadn't caught him.

"Thanks bud." He whispered. He put most of his weight on Toothless as he struggled to walk. He sighed a tiny bit, trying to figure out where he was. He managed to pull the door open and was blinded by the sunlight. Astrid was the first to see that he was awake and smiled, standing up.

"Hiccup's awake!" She yelled, jumping to her feet. Stoick looked up from where he was sitting playing with Sylvia. The two-year old's eyes widened when she saw her father. She climbed out of her grandfather's arms and tried to run to him. Hiccup smiled when he saw his daughter as he managed to kneel and take her in his arms. He held her close as he watched his father and the others crowd around him.

"Where's Asa?" he questioned, looking around at all of them. He looked at Shimmer when she let out a pained whimper. The white night fury looked at the ground, hanging her head. He reached and ran his hand along her side.

"Son…we…we looked but we couldn't find her." Stoick whispered. Astrid knelt beside Hiccup when he looked away in tears. He held Sylvia close as he tried to remember what had happened. Astrid gently sat her hand on his shoulder as she sat beside him. She tried not to blush as she could feel the muscles under his shirt.

"Leave us." He whispered, pulling away. Astrid looked at Stoick who nodded. He helped her up and walked with her back to their camp. Hiccup took several deep breaths as he struggled to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Daddy." Sylvia whispered softly. Hiccup looked down at her silently before he whistled for Toothless. He carefully placed her on the black dragon's back before he pulled himself to his feet. He glanced at Shimmer and jerked his head, signaling her to follow. They walked to the cliff just outside their home. The sun was just starting to set as they laid there.

"Asa…you left too soon." He whispered, looking at the sky. He sighed a tiny bit, wishing his wife was sitting beside him.

After nearly a week, Hiccup felt well enough to give Asa the proper burial. He stood on the cliff overlooking the beach where his wife's funeral pyre was. Toothless stood beside him while Shimmer was lying curled around Sylvia. He glanced at the people gathered around to pay their respects. He took a deep breath before he took a step forward, still getting used to his new leg. He didn't want to go down and wish her good bye but she deserved to be sent off to rest in peace. He slowly walked down to the beach, ignoring the sad looks the Berkians were giving him and accepting any condolences his people gave him. He stood on the beach as the water softly rocked his wife's pyre. He felt Toothless rub his head against his good leg as he slowly grabbed his bow and arrow. He stood there, aware of everyone watching him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He glanced down when he felt a hand against his shoulder and saw Heather and Liam standing beside him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stood there.

"I can't. I can't do it." He whispered, weakly. Heather touched his shoulder as Liam nodded his head. He stepped up as Hiccup tried not to clasp against Toothless. Everything seemed to be spinning as Liam spoke the words he was meant to. Tears ran down his cheeks as a small fire began in his line of vision. People walked past their hurting chief and went to their homes to rest.

"Hiccup I am so sorry about Asa. I know how much you loved her-" Astrid began as she walked up to him. Hiccup glared at her, his eyes red and blood shot from crying.

"No. You don't know anything. You don't know the pain we went through during the years of traveling. You don't know the joy I felt when I started to court her! You don't know the love I felt when I married her! You don't know the worry but the happiness I felt when we had Sylvia! You don't know anything Astrid. None of you do! I'm not that weak little Hiccup the useless I used to be!" he yelled, the pain in his voice cutting into the young Viking like a knife. Toothless gave Astrid a warning growl as she stepped closer to the hurting chief.

"You really need to leave. All of you need to leave." Hiccup whispered as Heather and Liam knelt beside him. The young chief accepted their help back to his hut, feeling emotionally and physically drained. Astrid stood there wide eyed as they walked. Shimmer was lying outside the hut with her white body curled up in a ball. Hiccup watched as Toothless padded over to her, rubbing his head against hers as she let out a small pained whimper.

"She misses Asa." Hiccup whispered as he watched the two dragons.

"We are all going to miss Asa. She was a sister and a friend to all of us. You two gave us a home when most of us didn't have one." Heather whispered as she gave him a gentle hug. Astrid still stood on the beach watching the three figures that stood on the cliff. She rubbed her arms silently. She was determined to do something to fix everything. She rubbed her eyes before she turned and walked back to the camp. Ruff and Tuff were both sitting by the dying fire talking in hushed voices. She sighed and walked over sitting beside them.

"Poor Hiccup. He seemed so heartbroken at the funeral." Ruff commented, glancing at Astrid. The blonde was silent as she sat staring at the fire. Flashes of Hiccup and Asa falling kept playing over and over in her head.

For nearly a week after Asa's funeral, Hiccup kept to himself. He refused to come out of his home unless it was to feed the dragons or sit on the cliff. Heather and Liam were doing their best at running the village but it was a lot of work for something they had no clue how to do. One evening while Hiccup was sitting inside by the fire the door was thrown open.

"You are not just going to sit in here! I can't do all of this and Liam is driving me insane in that stupid forge!" Heather snapped, storming in. Sylvia was close behind her, giggling. She didn't completely understand what had her father so unhappy. Hiccup raised an eye brow as she stood before him.

"And what is he trying to do in the forge?" he questioned softly. She threw her hands up, groaning, which caused Hiccup to laugh. He carefully got up, mindful of his injured leg. He followed his wife's best friend and his daughter to the forge and pushed open the door just as Liam managed to knock over a rack of tools. He glanced up in annoyance when the door was opened.

"What are you doing in here?" Hiccup questioned confused looking around. Liam managed a small grumble as he pushed everything off of him and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I was trying to do some of your work load since it's been stacking up but you've always been the better welder than me so…have fun." He stated before he made a run for it. Hiccup laughed as he watched his best friend run straight to his dragon and climb on his back. He turned back to the mess he'd left once Heather and Sylvia had left. He had just started to pick everything up when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Need any help?" Astrid questioned softly as she stepped into the forge. Hiccup looked at her before he looked back at the mess and slowly nodded.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will try to update soon. Leave me a review on what you thought but please be helpful not hateful. Thanks. ? Until next time.

SNOWBEAM12


	13. Sequel comment

I have posted the first chapter of the sequel to Second Chance. The story is entitled New Chapter in Life. You can find it by search or you can look it up under my name. Hope you enjoyed this first story and will continue to read the next one.

SNOWBEAM12


End file.
